falling for you
by lasvegaslover
Summary: danny and sam meet a year after spliting up and realise still have feelings for eachother, and sam come sto work as a hostess at the montecito.will they be able to make it work.


Title: falling for you!!! Summary: Danny and Sam meet up one night at a club a year after they split up and realize they still have feelings for each other, Sam gets a job at the Montecito as a hostess. Will they be able to make it work this time??? Rating: PG-13 Chapter 1:  
  
It's a hot Friday night in Las Vegas, Danny McCoy is entering illusion, a nightclub, on the strip, he walks over to the bar and see's a gorgeous girl sitting at the bar buy herself, so he goes over. "Hay can I get you a drink" he says to the woman, who turns round smiling "Danny you can always buy me a drink sweetie" Samantha says smiling at Danny. "Sam, god I didn't realize it was you, how are you?" Danny says sitting next to Sam. "Fine thanks, you?" Sam asks Danny. "Yeah, iam okay, working at the Montecito, in security, you?" "Cool, iam working for Mr. Taylor" Sam says "Like it?" "No, I hate it, all he ever does is hit on me, its getting really old" Sam says "Well what if I said we had a job as hostess at the Montecito" "I would kiss you Danny" Sam said her smile lighting up Danny smiled at that thought, all the feelings he had for Sam, came flooding back as soon a she saw her. "Hay whatever you wanna do, is fine buy me" Danny whispered in Sams ear. Sam looked up at him; she grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her. Danny wrapped his arms round Sam's waist when she pulled him down to her, and they shared a passionate kiss. They still had all the passion they had when they had dated. They broke the kiss and just stood their staring at each other "Wanna dance" Sam asked Danny "Sure, come on" Danny said taking Sam's hand leading her to the dance floor, he wrapped his arms round Sam's waist, and she wrapped her's round Danny's neck.  
  
Danny's best friend Mary, and some of their friends from the Montecito had come to the club, nessa, mike and delinda were all at the bar, looking around for Danny. Mary looked onto the dance floor and saw someone she hadn't seen in years, Samantha, and then she saw who Sam was dancing with. She smiled to herself, she knew if they ever meet up again, that Sam and Danny would get back together, their chemistry was always amazing, plus Mary liked Sam. They got on really well. "Where is he" nessa said to the others. "Over there" Mary said "Whose the girl" nessa said "Sam, they dated like a year ago" "ohhhh" they all said, watching Danny and Sam dance, Sam looked towards the bar, and saw Mary, she waved, then the song ended, and Danny took sams hand and they went back to the bar. "Hay guys" Danny said "Hay" everyone said "Guys, meet Sam, Sam meet Nessa, Delinda and Mike, u already know Mary" "Hay Sam, how's it going" Mary asked "Okay, how are you" Sam said as her and Mary hugged. "So you two dated" Mike said looking at Danny "Yeah" they both said looking at each other. "Why did you brake up?" Nessa asked "I moved away, but moved back like 3 months ago" "Cool" Mary said "Iam going to get her the job as hostess" Danny said. "Cool, ring Ed now Danny" Mary said So Danny went and rang Ed, Sam couldn't take he eyes off Danny, Mary had notice so stood next to her. "You still like him don't you?" "Ive never stopped loving him mare, what do I do?" she said "Tell him, because I think the feelings mutual" Mary said looking at Danny who also hadn't taken his eyes off Sam.  
  
Danny came back over to the group "Well you got it, you start tomorrow, ill help you move in, if you want" Danny said "Thanks Danny" Sam said them kissed him on the cheek. "Your welcome sweetheart" Danny said putting his arm round Sam "Hay you wanna help me pack up my stuff" Sam said to Danny "Sure come on, well move you in tonight" Danny said. They said goodbye to the others then left the club.  
  
They walked back to Sam's hotel, and up to her room, they went in, Danny looked around while Sam slung her stuff into her case. "Iam done" Sam said sitting down next to Danny on the bed. "That was quick" Danny said "You know I never really unpack Danny" Sam said lying down. Danny layed down next t to Sam, he layed their looking at Sam, who looked at him too, then they both moved in and kissed. "Thanks Danny" Sam said as Danny hovered above her, running his hand through her hair. "That's okay, Sam..." "Yeah" "I missed you" "I missed you too" Sam said pulling Danny back down, and they carried on kissing. 


End file.
